


Gen of the Jungle

by Zelgadis55



Series: Writer-Nexus Challenges [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <a href="http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> Main Battle <a href="http://fav.me/d8jxjeo">Challenge 1</a>. While visiting the turtles, Gen decides to wander the city alone during broad daylight. Casey is called in to pull Gen out of a bad situation but Gen's not done yet. Set: 2k3 S4E13 – Samurai Tourist. 1000 words exactly. No OCs. Concrit, thoughts and comments are always welcome and appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen of the Jungle

AN: I have yet to read any other entries for this contest so any similarities are purely coincidental.  Saru means monkey.  Ryu means dragon. 

**Gen of the Jungle**

“I am _not_ a monkey!” The turtles' Saru Clan friend snapped at Genosuke. As Casey spoke, he jammed a helmet onto Gen's head. “Now get on!”

Adjusting the uncomfortably positioned hat, Gen peered in the direction he'd been heading. The rhino was far from finished his walk in this unusual but rich and lively city. He wanted, no _needed_ , to experience everything it had to offer.

Gen glanced back at the funky machine Casey rode; a motorbike, someone called it last night. With an inward smile, Gen climbed onto the bike behind Casey; experiencing everything definitely included this. He held on nonchalantly as Casey twisted his hand effortlessly on the grip. The bike roared its strange battle-cry, before Casey shifted his feet and the motorbike took off with a glorious speed faster than any horse Gen had ever ridden.

It was all Gen could do not to grin in pure delight as the buildings slipped by, the wind whipping past his face and resonating in his ears. He couldn't help his disappointment minutes later when the metallic creature beneath him slowed to a purring halt. “Why are we stopping, Saru?” Gen asked the human in front.

“Red light,” Casey grunted, irritated. “Stop calling me saru, name's Casey.”

Gen heard though didn't acknowledge; he preferred only calling close friends by name. Soon after, the motorbike was on the prowl again and Gen once more revelled in the sensations; the wind, the noise, the thrumming vibrations. Though the experience was thrilling, Gen's mind began wandering.

He knew there was little time in this strange world to fit in everything so he kept a sharp lookout for anything else to catch his attention. A couple of times during the ride, Gen asked Casey to pull over and let him off to go check sights out but the human steadfastly refused, only coming to a stop at another red light and that's when Gen's eyes lit up at the sight of the one thing that would make this outing perfect.

The rhino jumped off the back of the motorbike just as it roared and took off again. Ignoring the annoyed yell of his driver, Gen ambled down the road to where a small group of Saru Clan stood surrounding a modest table, the atmosphere charged with excitement and curiosity. The few people around glanced up as Gen's vast shadow cast across them, gasps filling the air. All but a couple of unshaven saru behind the bench quickly backed off or ran, a couple of them shrieking or tripping in their haste to get away. Gen simply focused on the shell game in front of him.

The hustler gulped, ready to bolt also and Gen chuckled. “How much to play? I have gold.”

Gen waited patiently as the games-master glanced back with trepidation to the burly saru behind. He gave a sharp nod, eyes fixed on the sword wielding rhino.

“Sho... show me your money.”

Gen plucked his pouch of gold from his clothing, taking out a single coin and sliding it onto the table.

The saru reached out, trembling as he picked it up and inspected it. Finally he nodded, “One of these is worth five dollars.”

As he spoke, Gen noted the rising confidence in his voice and grinned, at least the game should be interesting. He watched carefully as the saru placed a token under one cup, moving the cups slowly at first and building to a rapid pace.

Back and forth, round and round.

Gen's narrowed eyes never left his prize, even when Casey's hand clamped down on his shoulder, the human spitting at him angrily.

“ _What_ _are you doin_ '?”

“Playing some games. Leave me or wait quietly like a good chauffeur.”

Casey responded with an odd choking sound. “Chau...ffeur? I'm not your chauffeur! I'm only here doing friends a favour!” he snapped furiously. “It ain't safe for you bein' seen by other humans.”

“That one.” Gen smirked, pointing to a cup.

The shyster lifted it with a smile, “Looks like you got lucky. Care to double your bet?”

Gen pulled out more coins, “Let's triple it.”

“Gen!” Casey hissed, “do you _know_ who these people are?”

“Simple, honest game merchants,” Gen laughed, knowing they were anything but. However, he knew the game and could look after himself should a fight break out due to cheating. “That one.”

“Again?”

Gen nodded, pulling out more coins.

To Gen's annoyance, Casey grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. “They're Purple Dragons.  _Scum_ ! We don't need  no trouble!”

Gen turned, looking at Casey, “They're clearly Saru Clan, not Ryu. There is no need for fear little saru. I'll protect you. For a price.” Gen turned back to the table, plonking down more coins as Casey spluttered.

“The day Casey Jones is afraid of Purple Dragons is the day I roll over an' give up!” He leaned forward, hissing into Gen's ear, “I don't need trouble durin' the day when I can be recognised.”

“That one,” Gen reached over, tapping the cup. The table shark lifted it, looking annoyed and revealing the token inside. Gen smirked, recognising the point he was likely to begin cheating or the muscle would step in to ensure the game went their way.

A strange wailing filled Gen's ears and they twitched in annoyance.

“Hear that?” Casey's voice buzzed in his ear from too close. “The cops are comin'. Probably called by someone who doesn't realise you mean no harm!”

Gen stared at Casey as the human snatched Gen's winnings from the table, pressing them into his hand.

“We gotta go. Now!”

He turned back to the table, noting the two had gathered their things and were running for the nearby dingy alley. Gen sighed, disappointed. “Fine, lead the way Saru.”

Casey motioned to his bike, grabbing the helmets and shoving one into Gen's waiting hands.

“For the last time, I'm _not_ a monkey!”   


End file.
